Destruction
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: One person, one life, can change many by a single action. One second could change everything. What happens when Olivia and Elliot's two year old daughter is taken from them? Some romance. Rated M for later content.
1. Taken

**Please review! You guys are great! This story is going to be a little different than my other ones. Hope you guys like it!**

"El, she's not even two. Stop worrying." Olivia chuckled. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders as they watched their daughter play in the backyard.

Elliot sighed. "Liv, she's already playing with boys saying that they don't have cooties. Next thing we know, she's coming home on a motorcycle with a guy who refers to himself as Dog."

Olivia laughed and kissed his cheek. "You think too much."

"Sometimes, I feel like I don't think enough. Liv, what some people do out there, it's scary." Elliot said.

"I know, El. How do you think I got here?" Olivia asked. She sat down on his lap. "I'm going to be part of SVU, with you, in a month. We're both going to see the same things."

Elliot rubbed her back. "I know. Babe, just because you came from that, doesn't mean you'll be like him." He tightened his hold on her and smiled when he saw his daughter.

She was sitting in the grass looking at a butterfly. She smiled when it flew by her face. Standing up, she looked at them. "Daddy!"

Olivia smiled. "That's you. I have to get down to the university. Love you, babe."

"Love you." Elliot grinned kissing her. Olivia got off his lap, kissed her daughter goodbye, and left. Elliot got up and sat with his daughter in the grass. "What's up Brandy?"

"Butterfly!" Brandy smiled pointing up at the sky. She looked up at Elliot. "Catch it!"

Elliot scoffed while smiling. "How do you expect for Daddy to get up there? I would need wings. How am I supposed to get those?"

"Be a bird." Brandy grinned and grabbed a ball. Elliot watched her little brown curls sway in the wind. "Catch!" She yelled as she threw the ball.

Elliot chuckled and caught the ball. He watched as her big blue eyes sparkled. "Are you ready?" She nodded slightly and held out her arms. Elliot tossed it to her. She caught it. "There you go! That's my girl. Should we go eat lunch and go for a walk?"

Brandy's eyes got wide. "Yeah!" She ran over to Elliot's open arms and he carried her inside.

After lunch, Elliot put Brandy in her stroller and started walking with her. He didn't notice the black van following them until it pulled up in front of them. Three men in all black jumped out. Two of them held Elliot back while the other one picked up Summer. "Hey, that's my daughter! LET GO OF ME!" Elliot roared.

Brandy was already screaming with tears down her face. "Daddy!" She reached for him. "DADDY!" The man that had her took her into the van. The other two pushed Elliot onto the ground and ran into the van. The van took off before Elliot could get off the ground. He got on his phone. "This is Elliot Stabler. I am on Maple Ave. West. A black van just drove off with my daughter. There were three men. The plate number is 174-EZG. They are heading north onto Oak Drive. My daughter is almost two. Her name is Brandy Clark Stabler. She has brown hair, blue eyes. She's almost twenty-four pounds. Uh, she's thirty two inches tall. She's wearing a red checkered dress with a cherry on it with a white sweater."

"Okay Elliot. We have a police officer coming to pick you up and bring you to the unit he thinks you need to be in. A squad car is already looking for the van as we speak. Officer John Munch is coming to pick you up. Would you like me to stay on the line?" The lady asked.

"No, I see Munch. Thanks." Elliot breathed hanging up.

John pulled up and opened the door. "El, what's going on? I was told to come pick you up on this street."

"Three guys came out of a black van and held me back while they took Brandy. John, they have my daughter." Elliot boomed. He was close to breaking down. He already felt the tears burning the back of his eyes. He slammed his fists into the dashboard as John sped of to the presinct. "Dammit! John, how could I have been so stupid?"

"Hey El, we'll find your daughter. I am sure you did everything you could to try and stop them. Don't beat yourself up over this. You called as soon as it happened." John said reasurring Elliot that his daughter couldn't have gotten far.

"John, we don't even know who these guys are. They could go anywhere! They could be getting on a plane right now! I promised to protect that little girl. I promised to protect my daughter! How am I going to tell Olivia? She's going to hate me. I watched our daughter be abducted. I didn't do anything. I couldn't help her. John, what kind of father am I?" Elliot started rambling.

"Elliot!" John yelled. "Let's just focus on finding your daughter instead of look at what could've happened. It's not going to help her."

"You're right." Elliot breathed. He rubbed his palms into his eyes. All he could think of was his little girl screaming for him. For him to help was all she wanted. Her little arms reaching for him, her eyes scrunched up, crying. He couldn't live without that little girl in his life.

After Elliot gave his statement to John, he sat at his desk staring at a picture of Olivia and Brandy. Olivia was swatting down and looking up at the camera. Brandy was smiling in between Olivia's legs. He was waiting for Olivia. He couldn't tell her over the phone.

She walked in with a worried expression. "Elliot!" Olivia called as she ran over to his desk. Elliot stood up and hugged her. "El, what's going on? You called me and told me to come down here. Where's Brandy?"

"Liv, I am so sorry." Elliot breathed as he hung onto her.

Olivia pulled back enough to look into his eyes. "El, what are you talking about? You're scaring me."

Elliot took a breath. "Liv, three guys took Brandy. Her and I were going for a walk. A black van came out of no where and three guys came out. Two of them held me back while the other took Brandy. Liv, I am sorry."

Olivia was tearing up. "Are they looking for her?"

"Yes, Liv, everything that happened, I told them." Elliot said tearing up himself. "We're going to find her. Liv, no matter how long it takes, we are going to find her."

Olivia nodded and wrapped her arms around him as she let her tears fall. Elliot rubbed her back and cried with her. "El, I can't live without our daughter." She choked out. Her mind was running wild. Her daughter could be anywhere with anyone.

Cassidy hung up his phone and put on a jacket. "Stabler, they found the van!"

"Is Brandy inside?" Elliot asked grabbing his jacket and walking with Olivia out of the squad room.

"You better hope she isn't." Cassidy sighed as they ran to the elevator.

All three of them walked up to the van. Inside was a roaring fire that was being put out. "Oh no." Olivia and Elliot gasped.

A guy came over to them. "Are you guys Mr. and Mrs. Stabler?" They both nodded. "Okay, we believe your daughter is still alive. We have most of the fire put out and there is no trace of human remains in their. Whoever took her still has her."

**Please review! You guys are great! Love you guys! It's an emotional day. My sister is leaving today since she got a job offer down south. I'm in Wisconsin and she's going to be living over 1,000 miles away.**


	2. Assignment

**Please review! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Fourteen Years Later

Elliot woke up to his phone ringing. He grabbed it. "Stabler!" He grumbled.

"Elliot, we've got a body on Maple Ave. West. It's your catch, but I can call Fin if you don't want to go. I'm sure he'd be fine with it." Cragen said understandingly.

Elliot sighed. "I go there everyday. It's not a problem. See ya in the morning Cap." He hung up and sat up. He kissed his sleeping wife's shoulder. "Liv, we have a case."

Olivia turned to look at him. "Is it there?" She asked.

"It's there." Elliot said kissing her head. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Maple Ave. West was there. They agreed to not speak of it. That was where their daughter was taken. Elliot went there everyday to think of what else he could've done. Brandy was still missing. They found one of the three guys that took her. He said that they sold her for 30,000 dollars. They didn't know the guy. They just dropped her off in a warehouse, took the bag of cash, and left. He never told them the names of his accomplices. Olivia and Elliot had o be physically restrained from him when he didn't cooperate.

Elliot splashed his face with water as Olivia came in. She kissed his back and pulled off his t-shirt that she was wearing. "Are you joining me?" She asked stepping in and looking at him.

Elliot turned to her. "Only if you want me to."

Olivia smiled lightly. "C'mon." They walked up to the crime scene. "What do we have? Olivia asked.

Melinda stood up. "A sixteen year old named Kendra Banks. She was hit over the head with a foriegn object. She has needle marks in between her toes. There's a tattoo on her shoulder, but it's covered with blood."

"Was she raped?" Elliot asked looking at her.

"Semen on both of her legs." Melinda sighed. "She has signs of long term abuse."

Olivia nodded her head slightly and looked at Elliot. She knew he was trying to focus on the case, but when he came here... he couldn't help but become the self guilty father. He blamed himself; she knew that. "Let's go tell the parents." Olivia said. She rubbed Elliot's back and walked off with him.

Elliot didn't want to do this, to tell the parents that their daughter was dead. They'd have to check out the father. Long term abuse is usually someone the victim was around a lot. _Daddy!_ The little voice echoed in his head. He could still see her big blue eyes pleading with him every time he closed his eyes. He was lucky that he had Olivia. If not for her, he was sure he would've committed suicide a long time ago. He pulled up to the Banks' apartment. "I hate this part."

Olivia squeezed his hand. "I do too."

After telling the parents and asking questions, they went back to the squad room. Elliot did not like how this case was going. He was pretty sure he knew who it was. Fin stopped them in the hallway. "Hey guys, Melinda came back with the DNA from the Banks' case. The guy was in the system."

"Did she say who it was?" Olivia asked.

"It's the father." Fin sighed.

Elliot's temper immediatly flared. "The sick son of a bitch." He mumbled as he and Olivia went to pick him up. "How could a guy do that to his own daughter?"

Olivia linked her fingers their fingers together. "I don't know, El."

Elliot pulled her to him and kissed her head. "I love you, Liv."

"I love you too." Olivia whispered. She rubbed his chest and held his hand as they walked out to the car.

They picked up Mr. Banks and brought him back to the presinct. They walked into the interrogation room where he was. "Mr. Banks, are you going to confess or do we have to drag it out of you?" Elliot asked.

"I don't see, exactly, what I did wrong. I didn't rape my daughter." Banks said. "She loves me."

Elliot almost growled. "She loved you as a father. The minute you touched her, you became her abuser!"

"I did not abuse her." Banks repeated. "I disiplined her when she needed it."

"Well, even if you story was ture, which I doubt, it's still statitory rape. You killed your own daughter." Olivia informed.

Banks shook his head. "I didn't mean to kill her."

There were two light taps on the door. Olivia stepped out. Elliot turned back to Banks. "How did she die if you didn't mean to kill her?"

Banks paused. "She and I were arguing. I found the cocciane and drugs in her room. She was saying that it helped her cope with things. Things escalated from there, and I pushed her. She hit her head on a statue in our entry way. I tried to wake her up, but she stopped breathing. I freaked out and I put her body on Maple Ave. West."

"Why there?" Elliot asked.

"That's where she told me she loved me." Banks stated. "What my daughter and I had was special. People, like you, don't get that. Daughters are made to love their fathers. They just don't always understand how deep that love is."

Elliot grabbed Banks shirt and shoved him into the wall. "Fathers aren't supposed to rape their daughters. They're supposed to protect them from the creeps that do rape women. You killed your own daughter! You don't deserve to have to a daughter!"

"STABLER!" Cragen boomed from the doorway. "Out here, now!

Elliot dropped Banks to the floor and stormed out of the interrogation room. Cragen closed the door and looked at Elliot. HIs fists were shaking from the anger inside of him. "I got the confession before slamming him into the wall."

"I saw that." Cragen huffed. "Look, I'd yell at you, but 1PP has an assignment for you and Olivia."

"1PP? You mean the same people, that crawl up my ass whenever I sneeze in the wrong direction, want me to do something for them." Elliot asked.

Cragen sighed. "Yes, that's correct. They want you to go undercover to a ring of sex clubs as buyers. They have most of the information for you. You and Olivai need to be in their office in an hour."

Elliot nodded and walked out to the squad room. "Liv!" He called as he strided towards her. "1PP wants to see us in an hour."

Olivia's shoulders slumped. "What do they think we did now?"

Elliot smiled slightly. "They have an assignment for us."

"And work for Tucker? NO WAY! He already hates you because you're married to me." Olivia said crossing her arms.

Elliot smiled. "Well, you're the one that led him on."

"I shook his hand and said nice to meet you." Olivia defended.

Elliot kissed her temple. "You're just that hot, baby."

Olivia smirked and grabbed her jacket. "Thank you. I guess we should get going."

They walked into the building, heading straight to Tucker's office. Elliot held the door open and followed Olivia into the office. Tucker looked up from his desk. "You two made it."

"Well, it was either come or have you busting my balls. I figured I didn't want you doing that." Elliot smirked sitting down on the couch. He put his arm around Olivia when she sat down next to him.

Tucker glared at him a moment and stood up. "You two have been working SVU for fourteen years. You have closed more cases than people thought possible. The board has asked me to assign this to you. You will be Jake and Sara Jones. Jake, you prefer girls with brown hair, no marks, sixteen to eighteen. Sara, you prefer men with tattoos, scars, muscle, and are eighteen to twenty-four." He read from the file.

"I fit that catorgory." Elliot smirked.

Olivia chuckled and hit his chest playfully. "Where are we going?"

Tucker looked down at the file. "Uh, you're going to Paris. A ring of sex clubs is there. We believe that they abduct the men and women that work there."

"Paris?" Elliot and Olivia asked.

Olivia smiled and turned to Elliot. "Looks like we get to go there after all."

Elliot chuckled. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow." Tucker said closing the file.

**Please review! I'm watching Vegas right now! I LOVE DENNIS QUAID!**


	3. Butterfly and Reese

**Please review! I watched **_**The Birds**_** this past week. It's a movie that's like 50 years old. Even though you can tell it's fake, it was really cool to watch something that was made that long ago. Plus, it leaves you with a lot of questions unanswerd.**

Elliot and Olivia landed in Paris two days later. Two men from 1PP came with them as their driver and bodyguard. They took them to their apartment near the heart of Paris. Olivia and Elliot walked into the apartment and were shocked. The apartment was huge. Granite countertops with stainless steel appliances accented the kitchen. Hard wood floors spread throughout the layout. A grand staircase was placed in the living room. Elliot stared at the TV. It was 104 inches, HD. "Baby, we need this TV." Elliot breathed.

"El, we need this apartment." Olivia smiled from the stairs. "Should we go check out our room?"

Elliot smiled and whispered in her ear as he walked by. "Hell yes!"

Olivia chuckled and followed him up the stairs. They pushed open the double doors and gasped. There was a king sized bed placed in the middle of the east wall. Windows lined, one after the other, on the south wall. The north wall led to the bathroom and walk in closets. "Holy crap!" Elliot said with wide eyes.

Olivia smiled and patted his chest. "I'm checking out the closet. I wanna see, exactly, what Tucker thought I should have."

"I kind of want to see for myself." Elliot smirked, gliding past her. He walked in and was met with short dresses, blouses, skirts, shorts, and a lot of things to his liking. "You should get to keep some of his wardrobe."

Olivia walked in and her eyes widened. "Oh my god! I AM GOING TO KILL TUCKER!" She threatened. She walked over and looked at the outfits Elliot was staring at. "Wow, I don't have any of these. That's saying a lot since you get me a new outfit every time you say something stupid."

"Half the time, I just want to see you in them." Elliot mumbled. Olivia chuckled and walked out of the closet. He followed her to the window. They looked out at Paris. "This is going to be interesting."

"No kidding." Olivia snorted sadly. "El... do you think she's still out there?"

Elliot wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her cheek. "She has to be. We're going to find her. I promise you, Liv."

Olivia turned in his arms and their foreheads touched. "I know." She kissed him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Liv. More than you'll ever know." Elliot breathed and kissed her hard. He put his palms on her hips.

Toby, their driver, came up. "Hey guys, it's time to go to the club."

Elliot grumbled and turned to him. "Would it kill you to knock?" He wrapped his arm around Olivia who was wrapped around him.

"Sorry, but we have to go." Toby said pointing to his watch. He put on his hat and left the room.

Elliot rubbed Olivia's back and kissed her head. "Let's go change."

They pulled up to the club and hour later. Toby got out and opened the back door. Jed, the bodyguard, stepped out first and held open the door while Toby went back to his seat. Elliot got out in jeans and a button up black dress shirt. The top few buttons were updone. He put his hand back into the car. Olivia took it and stepped out in a short black dress. Jed closed the door and hit the front window twice. Toby drove off. Elliot put his arm around Olivia's waist as the walked in with Jed following. A young man walked up to them. "Are you Jake and Sara Jones?" He asked.

"Yes we are." Elliot said shaking his hand.

"Good, I'm Patrick LaManza." He said leading them to the middle of the club. "My father is Vacat LaManza. He owns the club. Let's face it. He owns all of them. There are twenty different clubs throughout Paris. We are moving to America soon. Half of our girls are from there." He turned to them. "Even our leading lady."

"Your leading lady? Sounds interesting." Elliot smiled. He hated this.

"Oh, she is. We call her Butterfly. She's performing tonight. She sings, dances, then is rented out for the night. She has three permanant owners, including myself. The other is my father, but he just uses her for show at meetings. The other is a friend of ours." Patrick smiled. "You guys will meet her after she is done with her performance. She starts in five minutes. I'll take you to meet my father." Patrick took them up to a platform in the middle of the club. A man in a white suit was sitting with a drink in hand. "Father, this is Jake and Sara Jones."

Vacat smiled and raised his glass. He snapped his fingers. Two men came over and held open their mouths and took a swab. They disappeared as soon as the appeared. Elliot protectively walked over to the couch with Olivia. "What was that about?"

"It's for the safety of my girls. If you have a disease, you can only have some of my girls. Plus, if anything pops, I will know if I can afford to keep you alive." Vacat said.

"Smart man." Olivia said. "Your son told us about your leading lady. My husband seems to be very intrigued by her."

"I wouldn't be surprised. She fits your profile too. She's family to us." Vacat smiled. "You came just in time too. Our friend, who purchased her when she was ten, is coming to town next week. He'll be staying for two weeks. I usually don't see her at all during his stay. He checks in with me and rents a room at one of the most expensive hotels. He gives the best to Butterfly."

Just then, the lights went out and music started. A man came out around nineteen maybe. He started singing. "_Dance, yes. Love, next. Dance, yes. Love, next. Shimmy Shimmy yah, Shimmy yam Shimmy yay. I'm a ol' dirty dog all day. No way Jose. Your girl only go one way, ay mi madre. You should check that out. Maybe you ain't turn her out. Maybe it's none of my business. But for now work it out. Let's get this, dale."_

As he sang, Butterfly desended from the ceiling and sang. _"Nobody knows what i'm feeling inside. I find it so stupid. So why should I hide. That I love to make love to you baby."_

_"Yeah, make love to me._" The guy sang.

_"So many ways wanna touch you tonight. I'm a big girl got no secrets this time. Yeah I love to make love to you baby." _Butterfly sang as she stepped onto the ground. She laid her hands on the male singer.

"_Yeah, make love to me." _The guy sang again.

"_If this would be a perfect world. We'd be together then_." Butterfly continued and flipped her hair while bending over.

"_Let's do it do it do it."_ He sang.

"_Only got just one life this I've learned. Who cares what they're gonna say!"_ She sang.

He pulled her to him. "_Let's do it do it do it."_

They started dancing together as she sang._ "I wanna dance...and love... and dance... again. I wanna dance... and love... and dance...again."_

The lights went out and came back on again showing him alone. "_Dance, yes. Love, next. Dance, yes. Love, next._"

Another light came on and showed Butterfly lying on the stage. Her head was closer to him than her feet. _"Baby your fire is lighting me up. The way that you move boy is reason enough. That I love to make love to you baby."_

"_Yeah, make love to me."_ He sang as he crawled over to her. He was looking straight down at her face.

_"I can't behave. Oh I want you so much. Your lips taste like heaven. So why should I stop. Yeah I love to make love to you baby." _She sang as she stroked his cheek.

"_Yeah, make love to me._" He repeated.

"_If this would be a perfect world, we'd be together then._" She sang as he moved to straddle her on the floor.

He leaned over her. _"Let's do it do it do it._"

"_Only got just one life this I've learned. Who cares what they're gonna say?!"_ She sang as he stood up and pulled her up with him.

"_Let's do it do it do it."_ He smiled.

They started dancing again with each other. "_I wanna dance... and love... and dance...again. I wanna dance...and love...and dance...again." _She sang.

The lights went out again. The light came back on. Butterfly was dancing on a pole while the male singer sang and watched her. _"Mr Worldwide, and the world's most beautiful woman.  
Modern day Hugh Hef uh, yes. Playboy to the death uh, yes. Is he really worldwide? uh, yes. Mami let me open your treasure chest. Play dates, we play mates. I'm the king at snatching queens, checkmate. What you think?. It's a rumor. I'm really out of this world Moon, luna. Make woman comfortable. Call me bloomer. Can't even show love cause they'll sue ya. But I told them, 'hallelujah, have a blessed day'. So ahead of myself. Everyday's yesterday. Want the recipe? it's real simple. Little bit of voli, and she'll open sesame."_

"_Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh."_ She sang.

He sang at the same time she did. "_Now dance, yes. Love, next. Dance, yes. Love, next."_

"_If this would be a perfect world, we'd be together then._" Butterfly sang getting off the pole.

"_Let's do it do it do it."_ He sang as he walked towards her.

She started towards him. "_Only got just one life this I've learned. Who cares what they're gonna say?!"_

"_Let's do it do it do it!_" He sang.

"_I wanna dance...and love...and dance...again." _She repeated as the guy took her hands and slid her between his legs. She popped up and landed on her feet. "_I wanna dance...and love... and dance...again._" The music continued in the backround as they continued dancing. In the last three beats of the song, the guy spun her out and brought her back to him. She looked right at him as her back connected flush with his back.

The lights went out and came back on. Both of them were gone as the group below cheered. Elliot and Olivia looked over at Vacat who was smiling happily. "You're girl is good." Elliot said.

"She's the best. We didn't even have to train her. She and Reese are my entertainers. They come up with all their dance moves." Vacat grinned proudly. "Reese was the male singer with her."

"He was very good as well. How old are they?" Olivia asked playing her part.

Vacat smirked. "Butterfly is sixteen next week. Reese is twenty. He is almost like a guard to her. He has saved her from a cheep guy thousands of times." Just then, Patrick came up holding Butterfly's hand. "Nice performance, Butterfly."

She smiled and walked over to him. "Thanks Vacat." He kissed her cheek before she sat down next to him. He laid his arm lazily across her shoulders as Patrick left.

"New comers?" Butterfly asked looking at Vacat.

"Indeed." He smiled. "This is Jake and Sara Jones. You so happen to fit Mr. Jone's profiling."

Butterfly smirked. "Really? That's interesting."

"You were amazing up there." Elliot smiled. "Vacat tells me you do that on your own."

"Yes, I do." Butterfly smiled. "Reese and I come up with stuff everyday."

"That reminds me. Reese fits Mrs. Jones profiling." Vacat smiled looking over at Olivia.

Olivia smiled leaning into Elliot. "He is. I was wondering when we were going to meet the guy."

Vacat chuckled and clapped his hands. A man came over. "Gerald, get Reese up here please. We have interest." The man smiled and disappered. He came back a moment later with Reese.

He walked onto the platform and sat down next to Butterfly. He kissed her hand. "I hear we have interest."

"We do." Vacat smiled sadistcally. He turned to Elliot and Olivia. "Are you in?"

**Please review! The song Butterfly and Reese sang is Dance Again by Jennifer Lopez and Pitbull.**


	4. More Than They Bargained For

**Please review!**

Olivia and Elliot walked into their apartment with Butterfly and Reese following. Toby and Jed followed and closed the door behind them. Elliot and Olivia turned around to look at them. Reese kept his arm around Butterfly. "So, where and how?"

Elliot threw up Olivia's badge. Olivia caught it and showed it to them. "We're cops. We're here to help you."

"No." Butterfly breathed backing up to the door. "No, no, no, no!"

Reese turned to her and cradled her. He looked up at Elliot and Olivia. "You're not FBI, are you?"

"No, we're part of the special victims unit in New York." Elliot said swatting down to look at them. Butterfly was crying into Reese's neck. "We are here to help you. The people that work at that club are abducted or are forced to work there."

"Don't you think we know that?" Reese asked irritated. "Butterfly was the first to be abducted. When I say first, I mean the first ever. Vacat has his son and two of his buddies go to America and kidnap people. I was abducted when I was fourteen." He stood up carrying Butterfly. "We don't trust FBI. At least, one of them."

"Why?" Olivia asked.

Butterfly shook her head and forced herself out of Reese's arms. "I'm not ready for that yet."

"Bee, if you tell them, we can go back. You won't have to see him ever again." Reese said reaching out for her.

"He's FBI! Vacat has had tabs on me since I was seven. The only way to survive is to kill him or die! If we do that, we might as well dig our own graves." Butterfly rambled. "No one has ever gotten to him. He has eyes everywhere. You know it's true."

Reese sighed. "Baby, I know. But, we can do this. We make it through everything, remember?" He pulled her to his chest. "I'm not going to let him hurt you. It's us."

Butterfly clung to his shirt with her fists for a while before she turned to Elliot and Olivia. "So, who are you guys?"

"Elliot and Olivia Stabler." Elliot said. "We want to help you guys. But, you need to tell us everything you know. You may have to relive somethings, but it's to help you escape."

Butterfly nodded after a moment. Olivia held out her arm. "Why don't we go talk?" Butterfly looked up at Reese. He kissed her forehead and nodded his head. She walked over to Olivia and walked into the other room with her.

Elliot turned to Reese. "So, what's your story?"

Reese sat down. "Uh well, I lived in Orlando, Florida. My name is Reese Tranton. I was sent here and I've been apart of the club since then. I met Bee the first day. She helped me cope with everything since she had been through it already. Her story got to me. She never knew her parents. Vacat took her when she was two. She doesn't even know her last name. She just knows her first name."

Olivia sat down with Butterfly in the living room. "Okay, why don't you start off with your name?"

Butterfly rolled her eyes. "Great, the simplest question and I can't even answer it. I just know my first name. It's Brandy. I was born in New York."

Olivia's eyes widened slightly. "Do you know anything else about that?"

"Uh, I have a birth mark." Brandy said.

"On the back of your neck? Shaped like a sideways lightening bolt." Olivia asked.

Brandy looked at her a moment. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Olivia paused and teared up a little. "I think I know who your parents are."

"Really?" Brandy asked tearing up a little. "God, I hope they can take this. My life is so messed up."

"I think they're going to understand... your name is Brandy Clark Stabler. You were taken when you were two by three men in a black van-" Olivia started.

Brandy raised her hand. "They took me out of the stroller... I thought it was just a bad dream. I remember that." She said as she looked towards the kitchen. "I was with Dad."

Olivia nodded her head with a tear rolling down her face. Brandy hugged her hard. "Yeah, your father and I have never stopped looking for you. We'll get a patornity test just to make sure, but I have no doubt that you are our daughter."

Brandy pulled away. "He was in tears that day. He was trying to break free." She looked down at her hands. "Vacat is really good at this type of thing."

"Yeah, I'll say." Olivia whispered rubbing her daughter's arm. "Why are you so scared of the FBI?"

Brandy flinched at the name. "Uh, one of the guys that 'owns' me, he's FBI. He started attacking me when I was ten. Whenever...whenever he comes into town, I'm usually cooped up in a hotel with him. The longest he's ever stayed is a month. The shortest is a day."

"Do you know his name?" Olivia asked.

Brandy wiped away some stray tears. "Uh, yeah. I don't like to think about it though. He said I was just like my mother when he looked at me. Whatever that means."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Dean Porter?"

Brandy whimpered. "You know him?"

"Yeah, he stole our case a couple years ago. He set up a shooting by blowing my cover." Olivia said. "Look, he can't hurt you. Did you ever go to the hospital after he raped you?"

Brandy nodded. "Yeah, about a year ago. They lost the kit a week later. Lost it! He is made to be mysterious. He can do anything. He finds me anywhere. He makes special trips here just to do what he does to me." She paused a minute. "There's only one person who can prove it."

"Who's that?" Olivia asked leaning forward.

Brandy teared up and shrugged. "Uh, my son. Once I got pregnant, Vacat made all the girls start birth control. He... I gave... I gave him up for adoption. Vacat wouldn't let me. Once I get my own place, I'll get him back." She looked up to Olivia. "I have the money. I just don't know if I can take care of him. I love him halfway to death, but he's still my rapist's baby."

Olivia cried with Brandy as she held her. "I'm so sorry Brandy." She whispered.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for." Brandy said pulling away. She wiped her eyes and put her hands on her knees. "This is nobody's fault, but his." She looked up. "Uh, my son has a condition. He has stage four brain cancer. The doctor said he doesn't have a whole lot of time... they said he'll be gone by Christmas."

"That's two months away." Olivia gasped.

Brandy nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, I know. I get to see him more and more. He is my weakness and my strength."

Olivia took in a breath. "What's his name?"

Brandy smiled lightly. "Maxwell, Max for short."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Elliot and Reese walked in. Elliot looked right at them. "Brandy?"

Brandy and Olivia stood up. Olivia smiled at her and put a hand on the small of her back. Brandy ran to Elliot and hugged him. Elliot hugged her back. "Daddy!" She cried.

Elliot teared up. "Brandy." He breathed. He kissed her head and held onto her. "Thank you, thank you." He kept saying over and over again as a prayer. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Brandy clutched his shirt and looked up at him. He brushed back her hair and looked into her eyes. He kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears. "You got old on me."

Elliot chuckled. "So did you." He kissed her forehead again and pulled her to his chest.

**Please review! You guys are great! I know that Brandy's past is dark, but I can't make everything all fluffy and happy. Plus, a lot of you guys have wanted more drama. BAM! Here it is. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	5. Understanding Part of Brandy

**Please review! Love you guys!**

Olivia turned off he light in the kitchen. She was about to go upstairs until something caughter her eye. Elliot was sitting down at the dining room table with his face in his hands. She stepped over Reese and Brandy who were sleeping on the floor and walked over to him. "El?"

Elliot looked up at her and smiled. "Hey." He said softly and held his hand out to her.

Olivia gladly took it and sat on his lap. She leaned her forehead into his temple. "What are you doing down here? I thought you were already in bed."

Elliot took a breath and tightened his grip on her. "I'm afraid, that if I wake up tomorrow, this will all be a dream. We just found our daughter, after fourteen years of looking for her."

"I know." Olivia said kissing his cheek. "It's hard to believe we actually found her."

Elliot paused. "I want to kill him. I'm going to kill Porter for what he did to her. She's my daughter. She's only sixteen and he took away her childhood."

Olivia gripped onto the back of his neck. "I want to kill him too. But, I think our daughter would have more closure if he died from a potassium chloride cocktail. Otherwise, he can rot in jail." She kissed his jaw. "I'll see you upstairs.

Elliot watched as Olivia left the room and went upstairs. He looked over at his sleeping daughter. She was curled under a blanket. He watched her body rise and fall with every breath she took. He dreamed of the day when he would get his daughter back. He never pictured it this way. But, he wasn't even sure how he pictured it. When he saw her blue eyes, he knew something was different about her. His daughter was sixteen. How did she get from two to sixteen. Elliot remembered when he would come home at night and she would have the biggest smile on her face. He loved coming downstairs to find her sleeping on Olivia's chest. Now, she was an entertainer and forced to go home with men. He just wanted to take her home and make her forget everything. He became alert when he heard a small whimper. Brandy sat up quickly, breathing heavily. Elliot hurried over to her. "Brandy, it's okay."

Brandy looked at him and rubbed her eyes. "Why won't they stop?"

"What? The nightmares? Elliot asked. Brandy nodded. He rubbed her back and held her to his chest. "I don't know sweetie."

"Every time I close my eyes, I'm back in that room with him. He never stops." Tears were forming in her eyes. Elliot teared up at the sight and rocked with her. "I hate him. Why did he do this to me?"

Elliot kissed her forehead. "I don't know. But, I promise you. I'm going to protect you from him. He's going to pay for what he did to you. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you before, but I'm going to keep you safe. I couldn't take losing you again."

Brandy tightened her grip on him. "You did everything you could. I remember that day. Well, that moment. Daddy, I never blamed you." She let out a breath and wiped her eyes. "Can I stay with you guys tonight?"

Elliot nodded. "Of course." He whispered. He gently lifted her up and carried her to their room. He laid her down on the bed and smiled lightly when she cuddled into Olivia. Olivia wrapped her arm around Brandy and sighed contently. Elliot crawled into the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Night Daddy." Brandy whispered.

Elliot smiled and kissed her forehead. "Night Brandy." He kissed Olivia goodnight and fell asleep.

The next morning, Elliot woke up to find Brandy and Olivia sleeping in the same position. He smiled slightly and went to the bathroom. Olivia's eyes fluttered open hearing the door shut. She sat up and rubbed her daughter's back. "We should probably get up." Brandy groaned in annoyance. "Brandy, come on. Don't you want to see you mom? She asked playfully.

Brandy turned over with a slight smile on her face. "Can you blame me for being tired?

"Not really, I'm still tired. But, we have a lot of things to do today." Olivia smiled lightly and got out of the bed.

Brandy got up and yawned. "I'm going to wake Reese up."

Olivia watched as her daughter left the room. She walked into the bathroom tofind Elliot shaving. Smiling, she wlaked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. "What are you thinking?"

Elliot rinsed his razor. "I'm trying to think of ways to get our daughter home without guys coming after her." He took one of Olivia's hands and kissed the palm. "And, I wonder how I got so lucky to have you as my wife. That's constantly on my mind."

Olivia kissed his back. "I love you. That's all the reason I need." She pulled him away from the counter and grabbed his razor. She hopped onto the counter and continued for him. "Anyway, that's not what I meant. We just got our daughter back."

Elliot smiled. "That alone makes me the happiest guy in the world. Our daughter has been the missing piece, in our life, for so long. He linked his hands behind Olivia's back. "Our baby grew up."

Olivia nodded. "I didn't tell you this last night because I wanted you to sleep. Brandy... she has a son. His name is Maxwell."

"What?" Elliot asked leaning back.

Olivia sighed. "It's Dean's." Elliot backed up looking like he just got hit with a boulder. Olivia was tearing up. "I guess he has brain cancer. Brandy said he wouldn't make it for Christmas." She got off the counter and made Elliot look her in the eye. "This... this is, in no way, your fault."

"It feels like it." Elliot whisperd. "I couldn't help her; I couldn't save her. Because of me, she has that monster's son. She has to live with what he did to her for the rest of her life. All because I took her for a walk." Elliot ranted getting mad at himself. "Brandy probably hates me."

"El baby, she does not hate you." Olivia said. "You're saving her. You're her father."

"Yeah, the first time she met me, after being kidnapped, I am at a club paying for her to sleep with me." Elliot spat.

"Hey Daddy?" Brandy called from downstairs.

Elliot walked out of the bathroom and went to the staircase. "Yes Brandy?"

"Hurry up! You said you would make pancakes." Brandy whined.

Olivia smiled. "Does it sound like she hates you?" She walked downstairs with Elliot following her.

"Finally! Come on, I haven't had pancakes in forever." Brandy exaggerated.

Elliot chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Okay." He turned to find Reese upside down on the couch. "What's he doing?"

"Oh, he like being upside down all the time. This is my favorite part about it." Brandy smirked walking in front of Reese so she was blocking the TV.

"I love you. You're hot, but I'm watching TV." Reese smiled and blew her a kiss.

Brandy blew him one and walked into the kitchen with Elliot. She hopped onto the counter. "Okay, you're the chef. I have no clue on how to make pancakes."

Elliot smiled. "Okay, well I'm not promising you won't be throwing up after eating them. I don't usually make them from scratch. I just get the mix."

Olivia chuckled as she walked by. She grabbed a cook book and laid it in front of him. "Good luck."

**Love you guys! Sorry I haven't updated that much. It's been a really busy week! Also, I've been looking for a story. If you guys know the name to the story where Olivia is engaged to Dean and Elliot is at home, later Olivia comes to see him asking why he isn't there and she admits that she doesn't want him to walk her down the isle, she wants to walk down the isle to him, please tell me the name of it! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW! Please review!**


	6. Meeting Max

**Please review! Love you guys!**

"I don't get why you have to do this." Elliot said rubbing his forehead.

Brandy sighed. "Vacat like to make sure the night went well. I'll be out in five minutes. Ten at the most. This way he can see if I'm safe with you for another night."

"I'm your father." Elliot agrued.

Brandy kissed his cheek. "He doesn't know that." She slid back into the backseat with Reese. "I'll be fine."

Olivia looked at the club across the street. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Well, duh. We're at a sex club." Reese pointed out. "She's done this a thousand times. Whatever she says, she has to in order to stay alive." He turned to Brandy. "Ready?"

"I guess." Brandy sighed. She kissed Reese. "Love you."

"Love you. Be careful." Reese said as she got out of the car.

Brandy strutted over to the other side of the road and walked up to the club. "Hey CJ. I'm here to see Vacat."

"Did you have a fun night, Butterfly?" He asked smiling.

"Oh, I definatly put him in my top ten." Brandy smirked and walked into the club. Patrick was wiping down the bar while Jack was vacuuming around the many couches. Vacat walked down the main staircase from the platform. "Vacat." She smiled.

"Butterfly." He grinned kissing her cheek. "How'd the night go?"

"It went good." Brandy smiled. "Reese is still enjoying his ride." She mentally vomited from talking about her parents like this. "I was actually just dropping by. Jake is about to take me back to his apartment now."

"Actually, I was going to call him. Dean came in today. He's going to be here longer than we thought." Vacat grinned.

Brandy panicked but hid it. "Can't he wait until tomorrow morning?"

Just then, Dean came up from behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and started kissing her neck. Vacat smiled. "I don't think he can. I'll see you in a couple of weeks, Butterfly." With that, he kissed her cheek and left them.

"Mmmm, I missed you." Dean moaned in her ear. He proved his point by pushing himself into her. "I have the room already booked. I've already packed some stuff for you. Let's go." He gripped her waist tighter and walked with her out of the club.

Reese panicked as Brandy came out of the club. "Oh no! What's he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here for another couple of days."

Elliot looked over at his daughter to find her trying to get away from Dean. Dean shoved her lightly into a car and buckled her in. Elliot growled. He looked at his daughter in the passenger seat. She was looking right at him, pleading. "Where's he going?"

"Uh, I don't know. He's never told Vacat where he goes." Reese panicked. "Brandy just says that he takes her to this this horrible place all the time. Of course, he's raping her. It's going to be a horrible place."

"Vacat told us he takes her to a fancy hotel when he comes." Olivia said.

"He could. Brandy doesn't usually see anything but that room when she's with him." Reese said. "Just follow him." Elliot turned onto the street and followed Dean's car.

In the other car, Brandy was panicking. She kept watching their car through the mirror. Dean caught onto this. "Who are you looking at?"

"No one." Brandy shot back.

Dean grabbed her wrist and twisted it slightly. "Be nice." He looked into his mirror to find a car follow him as he switched lanes. "Who do you know that wants you enough to follow you?"

"You." Brandy huffed. She ripped her wrist from his grasp and looked out the window.

"Hey, Vacat told me about Maxwell. Why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked.

Brandy's jaw dropped. "You didn't need to know. You raped me when I was twelve and you've been doing it ever since. He's my son!"

"He's also mine." Dean snapped. "He's not going to make it for Christmas because of the cancer. I didn't even know he existed." He turned back to the road. "He's already at the werehouse."

"YOU LEFT HIM ALONE THERE!" Brandy shouted.

"Are you nuts? No, I left him with my partner. He's going to watch him when I want time with you." Dean said. He grabbed her thigh and squeezed. Brandy whimpered. "We _will_ be a family."

"I'm not anywhere close to being part of your family. Neither is my son. If he EVER found out what you did to me, he'd never forgive you." Brandy gritted out.

"Too bad he's never going to find out." Dean said. "He wants to see you, so... get yourself ready. I've got more appropriete clothes in the back for you. The windows are blacked out back there. No one will see you."

"Gee, thanks." Brandy said sarcastically. Once he pulled up to a stop light, she climbed into the back and dressed as quickly as she could. When she got back up in the front, she looked into the mirror. Dean had lost them. _Shit!_

Elliot pounded on the steering wheel on the side of the road. "How could he lose us that fast?"

"He's got one of the most popular cars in Paris. We were bound to lose him at some point." Reese said. "Let's just figure out how we can get her back."

Just then, Olivia's phone rang. "It's Cap." She answered her phone. "What is it?"

"I'm pulling you out." Cragen said simply.

"Why?!" Olivia asked. Elliot looked over at her.

"We have a victim down here that will only talk to you. If she doesn't talk within the next week, the perp gets to leave for India. We need you here now. We'll send you right back out when you're done." Cragen said. "How's it going out there anway?"

"We met our daughter." Olivia said. "She works at the club. She has a two year old son and guess what... it's Dean Porter's."

"Oh my God!" Cragen breathed. "I'm sorry Olivia." He paused a minute. "Where is she now?"

"Uh, Dean came by the club and took her. Apparently, he is a part time owner, as the club calls it." Olivia sighed. "Call that friend of yours and get two passports. One for Brandy Clark Stabler and the other for Reese Samuel Tranton. I'll bring their pictures with me."

"Okay, I'll call him right now. Thanks Liv." Cragen sighed.

"Yep, thanks Cap." Olivia said. She hung up and turned to Elliot. "I have to go back for court otherwise a guilty man walks flies free to India. I'll be back as soon as it's over. I'll bring your guys' passports. That way I can contact your parents and tell them you're alive."

"Okay, thanks." Reese breathed.

Elliot looked over at her. "I'll get our daughter."

Dean pulled up to a warehouse and pulled Brandy out. They walked in to find Dean's partner, Vick, and Maxwell. He was sitting down with his arm hugged to his body. Vick helped him up. Maxwell smiled when he saw Brandy. "Mommy!" He came over as fast as he could.

Brandy hated seeing her son so weak like this. She pasted a smile on her face and picked him up gently. "Hey Max, how's my boy?"

"I'm tired." Max whined.

"Yeah, I bet you are." Brandy sighed.

"Why is he so tired?" Vick asked. "He slept all day yesterday and most of the night."

Brandy looked up at him. "Uh... it's one of the symtoms in the final stages of brain cancer. He's still walking so that's a good sign." She kissed his head.

Max shook his head and turned to her. He smiled. "Mommy!"

Brandy teared up. "Hey baby. Let's go put you down for your nap."

"I'll take him." Dean said.

Brandy stepped away. "I'm his mother. I can do it."

Dean took Max gently from her. "I'm his father. I can do it also. You've known him longer than I have. We won't be able to do this for much longer." With that, he walked off towards a room painted blue. Brandy had never been in there.

Vick took Brandy's arm gently and looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I don't agree with what he does. C'mon, I'll take you to your room."

"And by that, you mean his room." Brandy sighed.

Vick sighed and made sure Dean was out of ear shot. "I'll do everything I can to get you, Max, and I out of here alive. We have a plan about Vacat and the club. Once that is set into play, we just have to get you away from him. I'm sorry in advance for anything I can't stop."

"Don't be." Brandy breathed as he took her to the room.

**Please review! How is Elliot and Reese going to find Brandy?**


	7. Taking Charge

**Please review! Love you guys! I AM WARNING YOU NOW! THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE QUITE A BIT DARKER THAN THE OTHERS! Like I have said, in this situation, the worst is most likely to happen.**

"Please don't." Brandy pleaded with her eyes screwed shut. She felt his hands on her bare legs. Her hands were tied to the bed post while her legs were tied to the end of the bed. "Please stop."

He laid open mouthed kisses on her thighs. "Shut up." He breathed. He bit her leg harshly. Brandy whimpered. Dean grabbed a cloth and tied it around Brandy's head so it was in her mouth. She tried getting away from him, but the retraints were too tight. She screamed in pain as he thrusted himself inside her. The tears were flowing down her face.

EOBREOBREOBREOBREOBREOBREOBR EOBREOBREOBREOBREBOREOBREOBR EOBREO

"And you did this when?" Elliot asked. He was impressed.

"When I found out about Dean, I put a chip in her neclace. That way, I know where she is if she doesn't show up when she's supposed to." Reese said typing into the laptop. "She's still in Paris. She's at the old museum."

"Let's go." Elliot said hitting his shoulder and running out of the apartment. They reached the building and Elliot pulled out his gun. He looked at Reese to find him with a gun. "What the hell?"

"What?" Reese asked. "Understandable protection. You should see Brandy's. She goes to the shooting range every week."

Elliot smiled lightly at that fact, but it soon disappeared. "C'mon, we need to get her out of there." The both walked into the building with their guns up. Reese walked into a different room while Elliot went down the hallway. He heard screaming on the other side of a nearby door. He kicked the door opened and found himself in another hallway, but the screaming was louder. He walked down the hallway and into a room. Brandy was tied on a bed covered with a sheet. She was gagged and crying. "Brandy." He breathed. He put his gun down as something hard hit his head. He fell to the ground and saw someone walking up to him. "Brandy." He whispered and fell into complete darkness.

Elliot groaned as he woke up. His arms and legs were restrained by something. He tried to say something, but there was tape over his mouth. He opened his eyes and his heart broke. Brandy was crying as Dean hovered over her. The sheet was still over Brandy, but Dean was on his with the sheet draped over his backside. Elliot growled. Dean looked over at him and smirked. "Look who's up." He looked back down at Brandy. "Should we give him a show?"

Brandy let out a sob even though she was still gagged. He had untied her legs, but she was trembling too much to control them. She shook her head as she fought against the restraints. Dean got off of her wearing his boxers. Elliot was relieved for his daughter, but he didn't see what happened before he came. He threw Brandy her clothes. "Get dressed. I'm sure Max wants to see you."

Elliot's eyes widened. Brandy covered herself and limped to the other room to dress. Dean slipped on his clothes and stood in front of Elliot. "You want to kill me right now, don't you?" Elliot remained calm on the outside. Dean wanted him to get mad. "Well, I'm your grandchild's father. You will have to deal with that. Good luck with it. Brandy is still getting used to the idea." With that he left the room.

Elliot looked over to the door Brandy just closed. He was worried about her. He was mad at Dean. He wanted to take Brandy away from here and just live her pain for her. After a couple minutes, she opened the door a crack to make sure Dean wasn't there and came out. She had tear stains on her face and she was wiping her nose with her sleeve. She looked around the room and went over to Elliot. She untied him and took off the tape from his mouth. Once Elliot could, he wrapped his arms around Brandy. She was trembling. "I'm so sorry." He choked out. She sobbed into his shirt. "I'm so so sorry. I'm going to get you out of here; I promise."

Brandy clung to his shirt and sobbed. "Just hold me and dont let go." She hid her face in his chest.

Elliot cupped the back of her head and cried with her. He kissed her head while he cradled her on the floor. "I'm never letting go of you again."

Back in Manhattan

Olivia ran into the squad room. "Okay Cap, I'm here. Hurry this up so I can get back. I tried calling Elliot, but he didn't answer. Our daughter was taken by Dean again. The plan went bad. She went into the club to check in with Vacat. Dean came to Paris earlier than planned and took her."

"I called the FBI. They are doing everything they can to get him." Cragen reassured.

"I don't care. He's been doing this for six years already. He raped my daughter when she was ten and has been ever since." Olivia growled. "Where'd do I need to be?"

"Come with me." Cragen said motioning to her. She followed him and took the victim's statement. After getting it, she tried calling Elliot again. He didn't answer. "Liv, what's wrong?"

"Everything is wrong." Olivia breathed. "My daughter is a mother by her rapist. My husband isn't picking up his phone. Brandy works as an entertainer for a sex club and goes home with a different guy every night by force. So, everything... everything is wrong." She sighed. "Can I go back now?"

"She wants you here for when there's a court date. Casey set it up weeks ago. It's tomorrow morning. Casey is going to have the victim testify tomorrow. You can leave right after that." Cragen said. He put a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "I'm sorry. It's just how this works sometimes."

Olivia nodded and looked at her phone, willing it to ring. "I think I'm going to head home. I'll pick up those passports tomorrow before I leave."

"Okay." Don said. "And Liv," Olivia turned to him. "Be careful." Olivia nodded and left the squad room.

Back in Paris

Dean came in with a gun. Brandy sunk into her father's embrace as he held her tighter. "Get up. Max wants to see you." He said waving the gun slightly.

Brandy looked up at Dean and stood up. She helped Elliot to his feet. Elliot wrapped his arm around her protectively and followed her. She seemed to know where she was going. They walked into a room. Their was another man playing with a little boy. The little boy looked up. "Mommy!"

Brandy plastered a smile on her face with tired eyes. "Hey Max." She picked him up and brought him over to Elliot. "This is Grandpa."

Elliot looked at the little boy. He couldn't believe this was his grandson. He could see that Brandy loved him, but also saw Dean in him. Elliot could too. He took Max from Brandy since she was on the verge of tears from just holding him after being attacked by his father again. "Hey little man."

"Grandpa." Max pondered. He smiled. "I like it." He rubbed his eyes.

Brandy rubbed his back. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah." Max whined. He cuddled into Elliot.

Elliot rocked slightly with Max and followed Brandy to the couch. She cuddled up to Elliot as close as she could. Elliot put his arm around her. Dean left the room when his phone rang. Vick spoke up. "Brandy, I'm so-"

"Don't." Brandy said holding up a hand. "It's not your fault. He'd kill you if you tried to stop him. Just keep my son safe. How's he doing?"

"He's been sleeping more. He fell down twice now." Vick sighed scratching his head.

Brandy teared up and looked at her son. Elliot was confused. "What does that mean?"

Brandy looked up at her father. "Uh, those things are side affects in the last couple of weeks of the cancer. The falling down takes place three to two weeks before..." She shook her head. She looked at her sleeping son. "He's out already."

Vick stood up. "I can take him. You know, since I'm the only one with a key." He took Max gently and carried him out of the room.

"Where's Mom and Reese?" Brandy asked worried.

"Uh, your mother had to go back to the states to do something. Reese and I split up when we got in here. I don't know where he is." Elliot said.

Brandy got up. "Let's go find him."

Elliot got up and followed his daughter as the walked throught he warehouse. Brandy went into a room while Elliot stayed out in the hallway. Elliot waited for her. That's when he heard the gunshot. He felt pain zip up his right arm. He looked down the hallway to find Dean pointing a gun at him. Dean ran at him and punched Elliot before he could register anything. Elliot fell onto the floor and tried getting away from Dean, using his good arm to crawl away. Dean kicked him. "You idiot! You can't even keep your daughter safe for a minute." He followed Elliot and kicked him again and again. Pretty soon, Elliot was wheezing from getting the air knocked out of him.

"Daddy!" Brandy cried from down the hallway.

Dean turned towards her and pounced. Brandy screamed as she tried to get away from him. "Hey Butterfly." He moaned bucking into her.

She broke her arm free and punched him. He rolled off of her but grabbed her foot when she got up. She fell onto the floor and tried to get away from him. He pulled her to him. She flung her leg up and kicked him in the face. He fell onto his back while Brandy got up. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at him. "Amusez-vous en enfer!" With that, she shot him.

Brandy stared at him a moment and put her gun away. She looked over at Elliot and ran to him. She kneeled beside him. "Daddy."

"I'm fine. I just got shot in the arm." Elliot breathed in pain. He sat up with Brandy's help. "Did you find Reese?"

"Yeah, he's been with Max the whole time. Thank god, nothing happened to him. He and Vick are packing Max up now." Brandy explained.

Elliot nodded and jutted his chin to Dean. "What'd you say to him?"

Brandy smirked. "Have fun in hell."

**Please review! I know it took a couple of days. I've been really busy with pep band and cleaning my house for my dad's poker party. Plus, we had to close down our popcorn store because a store is expanding over 28,000 feet. Love you guys!**


	8. Unbelievable

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**

One Year Later

Elliot smiled as his daughter slept on the couch to his right. He rubbed her arm as he watched TV. After bringing Reese and Brandy back to the states and putting Vacat and the rest of them in jail, Elliot quit SVU to be home with Brandy. They ended up both going to therapy with everything that happened. Reese was reconnected with his parents down in Florida. He came up and visited every few months. He was coming tomorrow.

Olivia walked into the living room running a hand through her hair. She smiled at Elliot and sat in a chair beside them. "Hey."

"Hey, what'd Reese say?" Elliot asked.

"He'll be here tomorrow afternoon around three. His parents are coming up with him this time." Olivia smiled. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. Brandy and I want to go see the new Die Hard movie." Elliot grinned.

Olivia chuckled. "Of course, you do." She looked at the TV.

Elliot stared at her a moment. "Can you believe it's been a year since we found Brandy? It feels like just yesterday we were introducing her to the squad again."

Olivia smiled. "I know. It's gone by fast." She looked at her daughter and smiled. "Well, good morning sleepy."

Brandy sat up and cuddled with Olivia in the recliner. "Hey!" Elliot whined.

"What? You've seen me all day." Brandy chuckled laying on her mother's shoulder. "Hi Mom."

Olivia kissed Brandy's head. "Hey Brandy. How was school?"

"Eh, guys are stupid." Brandy smirked.

"See, now she knows what guys are like." Elliot smiled pointing to her. "You can tell she's my daughter."

Olivia chuckled. "What happened?"

"Nothing really, the quarter back just burnt his hand by putting his hand in hot glue that was on a table." Brandy explained. "I don't know how it happened. It just did. But, I did get invited to a party at Smith's house Friday night. I said I couldn't come because Reese was coming."

Elliot let out a breath. "What kind of party is this?"

"I don't know. I'm not going." Brandy shrugged. "If you want to go, I'm sure they'll tell you." She said sarcastically. Olivia chuckled beside her.

"Well, maybe I will. I can meet all your little friends." Elliot smirked.

"Go right ahead. Most of the friends I have are guys, and they absolutely love me. They think you're crazy already." Brandy smirked back. "All because you came up to the school saying "Brandy, come on. Your mother and I have a body we need to tend to." Do you know how hard that is to explain to other people when they don't know you're cops?"

"Well, they shouldn't take it the dirty way." Elliot retorted.

"They're in high school. They're going to take it the dirty way." Olivia chuckled. She looked down at Brandy. "Reese is coming around three tomorrow."

"Yay! It's been way too long." Brandy grinned taking out her phone.

Olivia took her phone and gasped. "Are you seriously texting John?"

Brandy smiled taking back her phone. "Yes, he's hilarious. He's been telling me about his second wife."

"You are a weird child." Elliot stated.

"Well, I'm not really a child. I'm seventeen years old. I'll be going to college soon." Brandy smirked.

"Ugh! Don't say that. It doesn't sound right." Olivia said covering her ears. "You cannot be that old. The time went by too fast."

Brandy laughed and Elliot smiled. "I can't believe you're dating a twenty-one year old."

"Hey, you've had a year to soak that information in." Brandy chuckled. "You're going to have to get used to it sooner or later."

"I pick later." Elliot stated. "We should probably go to bed. You don't want to be tired when we go to pick up Reese."

Brandy rolled her eyes. "Okay." She stood up and hugged Olivia and Elliot. "Night."

"Night." Elliot and Olivia called back. They watched her go upstairs. Olivia got up and joined Elliot on the couch.

Elliot wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. "How was work?"

"Eh, you know... work. We met a bunch of girls who never met their father today. They found out their mothers went to donor banks. When they went to find their father, they found a guy that claimed to be their dad. When they met him, they ended up sleeping together. These girls were so desperate to have a father, that they did everything they could to show him they loved him. He ended up not being their father and their real one had a family of his own. He didn't want anything to do with the girls." Olivia explained. "It made me wonder what would've happened if we had this kind of technology when we were back in high school. You know, what if I found my father before he died."

Elliot held her tighter. "I would've stopped you from going to see him. He doesn't deserve you. You're too good."

Olivia smiled lightly. "I know. You tell me everyday. But El, I didn't know my father was a rapist in high school. You and I just thought that he left because my mom was an alcoholic. You used to take me down to the beach at night so I wouldn't have to stay with her."

Elliot smiled. "I remember those nights. We would always end up being late for school those mornings. Our teacher loved us too much to give us detentions for it."

Olivia chuckled. "The poor guy. We probably gave him more trouble than he gave himself."

"Hey, he did hat for us. It was his choice." Elliot smirked.

Olivia shook her head giggling. "He was the football coach. If he gave you a detention, you couldn't be in the game. He needed you to play."

"Well, I am pretty awesome." Elliot sighed. Olivia laughed leaning into him. "You're pretty awesome too."

"Oh, I know that. I get to come home to you and our daughter everyday. That makes me awesome no matter what." Olivia grinned looking up at him. She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Liv." Elliot smiled. "Always have, always will."

The next day, Elliot, Olivia, and Brandy were standing in the airport waiting. Brandy was jumping from excitement. "What time is it?"

"Add ten seconds to the time I just told you." Elliot chuckled. He hugged her from behind. "Calm down. He's not a puppy."

"Exactly, he's my boyfriend who I haven't seen in six months." Brandy smiled. "But, if you want to get me a puppy..."

"Nice going, El." Olivia chuckled. "Just what we need, a puppy."

"A puppy could be fun." Elliot smiled. "You could cuddle it and it could keep you warm when I go on business trips."

"True." Olivia smirked. "But, I'd like to carry it around. So, it'd have to be a smaller dog."

Brandy smiled. "We could go shopping after Reese leaves."

"Sounds good to me." Elliot said. "Wait a minute, you just got us to want a dog."

"Yeah, you came up with a hypothetical situation that I suggested we make true. You name off things that would benifit you and you want one. That's the magic of being your daughter." Brandy smirked.

Olivia laughed. "I think you've spent to much time figuring out your father." She looked back over at the gate and smiled. "Brandy, look who's here."

Brandy looked over to the gate and smiled when she saw Reese. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and a smile on his face. "Brandy!"

Brandy smiled wider. "Reese!" She ran to him and jumped into his arms when he held them out. She wrapped her legs around his waist. "I missed you." She said into his neck.

Reese cupped the back of her head and smiled. "I did too. I love you."

"I love you too." Brandy said.

**Please review! Another story has ended. I love you guys so much! YOU'RE THE FRICKEN BEST PEOPLE EVER!**


End file.
